


Guard Duty

by AliciaSinCiudad



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Fluff, Hoth, M/M, Rated teen because there's a swear-word, Scarves, SniperPilot Winter 17/18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 17:16:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13392519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliciaSinCiudad/pseuds/AliciaSinCiudad
Summary: Bodhi had known it would be a bad idea to sign up for perimeter watch with Cassian.And yet, when Cassian mentioned needing someone to join him for evening duty, Bodhi had jumped at the chance to look like the ever-ready Rebel volunteer. For a moment, he had basked in the glow of Cassian’s approving smile. Then reality had sunk in. How in the Galaxy was he going to keep the Base safe when he was hopelessly distracted by his fellow watchman? Bodhi was done for. As was, possibly, the Rebellion as a whole.





	Guard Duty

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from the SniperPilot Winter Challenge:  
>  _You’re really under-dressed for the weather, I’m overdressed, please take my scarf._
> 
> Many thanks to both WritinRedhead and JordanRiver for beta-reading!

Bodhi had known it would be a bad idea to sign up for perimeter watch with Cassian.

And yet, when Cassian mentioned needing someone to join him for evening duty, Bodhi had jumped at the chance to look like the ever-ready Rebel volunteer. For a moment, he had basked in the glow of Cassian’s approving smile. Then reality had sunk in. How in the Galaxy was he going to keep the Base safe when he was hopelessly distracted by his fellow watchman? Bodhi was done for. As was, possibly, the Rebellion as a whole.

  


It was difficult to tell how long they’d been making the rounds. Bodhi wasn’t cold, having put on nearly every article of clothing he owned before heading out, but there had been nothing to break the monotony. So far, the only thing they’d seen on their rounds had been snow, and more snow.

Well, that wasn’t entirely true. Bodhi had also seen a lot of just-to-the-left-of-Cassian, which looked pretty much the same as the rest of the barren landscape, except that it involved resisting the magnetic draw towards the Captain. But Bodhi had held strong, and hadn’t looked at Cassian since they’d gotten outside.

Then Bodhi heard Cassian shift beside him, and he couldn’t help it. He looked.

His heart melted.

Cassian was shivering, clenching his jaw to keep his teeth from chattering. Bodhi shook his head. Kay usually made sure Cassian was eating, sleeping, and wearing enough clothes so he wouldn’t freeze to death. But Kay couldn’t come outside in this extreme temperature without risking permanent damage to his circuits – which was why Cassian had needed an organic co-watch to begin with. Still, Kay could have made sure that Cassian put on enough layers before coming out here. He knew as well as Bodhi did that Cassian never took care of himself of his own volition.

“C-Cassian…” Bodhi inhaled slowly, subtly trying to steel himself. Why did his stutter always get so much worse around Cassian?

Cassian glanced at him quickly, his brows furrowed in concern. “Cold?” he asked sharply.

“N-no, I’m not cold. I just… sorry. I… I stutter sometimes.”

“I know you do,” Cassian replied softly, his face relaxing. “I just worried, is all. I don’t want you catching a chill.”

“Um, that’s actually… I mean… That’s why I, I, uh…” Bodhi fiddled nervously with his gloves, suddenly feeling too warm under his many layers.

The worry returned to Cassian’s face. He started to undo the straps on his jacket.

Bodhi put his hand on Cassian’s before the Captain could open his jacket. Bodhi’s eyes widened, and he tried not to think about their hands touching. “C-Cassian!” he whispered hollowly, horrified at the idea of Cassian exposing himself to the cold. “W-what are you d-doing?”

Cassian shook him off, and returned to his task with obvious reluctance. “It’s fine,” he insisted, as though his hands weren’t shaking. “I’ll just wrap my jacket around you, share some body heat. Of course, if you’re _really_ chilled, you can just take my jacket. I’ll be fine, I have layers.”

Bodhi grabbed Cassian’s hand again. “No, no, please,” he said, shaking his head vigorously. “It’s that – that _I’m_ worried about _you_.”

Cassian paused, and Bodhi removed his hand, embarrassed. Cassian began doing his straps up again, his face seemingly neutral, yet pointedly avoiding Bodhi’s eyes. “You don’t have to worry about me. I’m fine.”

“Captain. Please. You’re trembling.”

Cassian scoffed. “I’m not trembling.” He closed his eyes as a particularly powerful shudder passed through him. “Maybe I’m shivering. A little. But certainly not trembling.”

Bodhi sighed in exasperation. He unwrapped his scarf, a thick hand-knitted number, dyed a deep sunberry red. “Here. Take this. I promise you, I’m not cold. I’m wearing more layers than a Veladine bridegroom – I’m frankly in more danger of overheating. Besides, I can’t concentrate on guard duty if I’m worrying about you. And _you’ll_ be no good to the Rebellion if you get sick.”

“I won’t get sick,” Cassian protested with a sniffle.

“Right. Take this.” Bodhi wrapped his scarf around Cassian’s neck.

Cassian said nothing, but within moments, his shivering ceased. He smiled softly – Bodhi might even say shyly, if he didn’t know better.

“Thanks, Bodhi. I do feel better, actually.” Cassian turned serious again. “You let me know the moment you feel cold, though, and I’ll give you your scarf back, alright?”

Bodhi shook his head again. “Keep it, Cassian. You need it.” He chuckled, despite himself. “I have to admit, I’m surprised you don’t have your own scarf, given how many jackets you have.”

“What are you talking about?” Cassian’s eyebrows furrowed again.

“Come on, you know what I mean. The blue parka, the black nerf-leather jacket, the brown canvas one, the black and yellow vest…”

Cassian raised his eyebrows. “Have you been keeping track of my wardrobe?”

Bodhi shrugged. “It’s not just me. Honestly, it’s sort of a running joke among the pilots.”

Cassian frowned. “I didn’t realize people were making fun of me behind my back.”

“No, no, nothing like that!” Bodhi cried, waving his hands. “It’s all in good humor.” He saw Cassian relax a bit, and he relaxed too, smiling conspiratorially. “There’s actually a pool of which jacket you’ll show up in to a given meeting. Of course, since we’ve moved our base to Hoth, it’s mostly been that parka, so hardly anyone bets anymore.”

Cassian crossed his arms, although his frown had begun to waver, one corner of his mouth twitching traitorously. “I’ll be sure to wear something else to the next strategy meeting, just to throw everyone off.”

“Oh no, don’t give me insider information.” Bodhi tried, and failed, to look serious.

“You mean you’re in on it, too?”

Bodhi smiled, almost apologetically, and nodded. “I’ve won a fair number of credits that way, actually.”

“Ah, that’s the real reason you’re giving me the scarf,” Cassian teased, his eyes sparkling under his fluffy hood. “You know I’ll never take off something I got from –” He froze.

“I’m – I’m sorry?” And now Bodhi’s stutter was back in full force.

“Never mind. Here, take it back. Really, I’m fine without it.” Cassian made as though to unwrap the scarf, with obvious reluctance. Because of the cold, Bodhi told himself.

“No, no,” Bodhi insisted, “you need it more than I do.” Cassian dropped his hands back to his sides, looking a bit relieved “Besides, it looks nice on… um… It… You… you look like you really need it.” _Brilliant save, Rook_ , he thought to himself.

Cassian looked like he was going to respond, when he suddenly tensed. He cocked his head to the side, and Bodhi stilled, listening. Something was coming towards them.

Kriff. They were going to die, weren’t they? All because Bodhi had been distracted by his gorgeous and charming captain, and had distracted said captain with his stupid scarf… Maybe Cassian had been cold without it, but being cold was better than being killed by who- or whatever was out here…

The sounds came closer. Footsteps, drawing ever nearer. Bodhi saw Cassian’s hand drift toward his blaster. Bodhi could not bring himself to do the same. And then:

_“Boo!”_

Bodhi wasn’t sure which startled him more: the sudden shout, or Cassian grabbing him and shoving him behind himself, shielding him from whatever had jumped out at them.

“You Nerf-Herder! He could have shot you! You don’t try to sneak up on the best spy in the kriffing Rebellion as a _lark_!”

Bodhi peaked out from behind Cassian, who had lowered his blaster. Before them stood two Rebels: a tall one in a parka that looked like a brown version of Cassian’s, and a shorter Rebel, dressed all in white.

“So sorry, Your Highness-ness,” the taller one retorted with an exaggerated bow. “I forgot that your royal training skipped over ‘Humor’ and ‘Love of Adventure’.”

“I prefer ‘Not Dying’, you scruffy piece of… of… of scruff!”

Han Solo guffawed. “Is that the best you can do, Princess, um, um… Princess…” He scowled, unable to come up with a witty comeback.

“Ha!” The princess smirked. “Is that the best _you_ can do?”

“It’s this kriffing cold! Can’t think when I’m concentrating on not losing any toes to frostbite. Why did we let Young Luke choose this place again?”

“Because the Empire will never find us out here, you old dummy.”

Cassian broke in as gently as he could. “Er… I take it you’re here to relieve us, Your Highness?”

“Right. Yes.” The princess regained her composure, her face haughty, her posture erect. “I apologize for this buffoon over here. Like I said, he’s lucky you didn’t shoot him… Although he would have deserved it if you had.”

“Hey!” Solo crossed his arms. “Maybe I wouldn’t have had to pull a trick like that if they hadn’t been too busy flirting to actually _watch the perimeter_?”

Leia snorted, and Bodhi grew hot around the ears. Because of his many layers, of course. “Flirting!” Leia scoffed. “You have obviously never met Captain Andor. He does not flirt. He is a professional. Unlike certain scraggly smugglers I could mention.”

“Or princesses?” Solo raised an eyebrow.

“I am not flirting!” Leia retorted.

Bodhi coughed awkwardly, and the bickering pair turned to him. He shrank under their gaze. “S-sorry, it was my fault. I… I thought the captain looked cold, is all. And I had this, this scarf? But I shouldn’t have distracted him. I’m sorry. I… I won’t do perimeter watch again.”

“Oh ho!” Solo cried with a grin, slapping Bodhi on the back. “You’re just trying to get out of guard duty, aren’t you? Flirt with the captain and pretend to be incompetent, so you don’t get stuck outside in this frozen wasteland!” He gave Bodhi an exaggerated wink.

“I… I wasn’t flirting…” Bodhi stammered.

Leia glared at Solo.“I _told_ you, smuggler, some people here are _professionals_.”

Cassian cleared his throat. “Er, if our watch is over, Rook and I will just be heading inside…”

“Right.” Leia snapped back into Princess Mode. “Go inside. Get something hot to drink, you look like you’re about five minutes from hypothermia.”

“Yes, Your Highness.” Cassian bowed curtly, then he caught Bodhi’s eye, and Bodhi nodded. His hand subtly on the Bodhi’s back, Cassian led the two of them back inside the base.

“I’m sorry about that,” Cassian said once they were safely inside. “I shouldn’t have let Han tease you like that. He’s just –”

“An asshole?” Bodhi suggested.

“Well, yes.” Cassian smirked.

“Anyway, he’s one to talk,” Bodhi added with a raised eyebrow. “Do you think the Base is safe with those two out there together?”

Cassian shrugged. “I don’t know. But I _do_ know that I’m not interested in going back out there.” He touched the scarf. “Anyway. Thanks for lending me this. It’s a really nice scarf, though, you should hold onto it. Where did you get it, anyway?”

“Made it,” Bodhi said simply.

“Really?” Cassian looked impressed. “I didn’t know you knit. You’re a man of many talents…” He looked away, embarrassed.

“Hey, thanks for saving me,” Bodhi cut in. “I mean, I know Han wasn’t a real threat, but the way you just threw yourself in front of me…”

“That’s what this Rebellion is about, right? Protecting what we lo-… um, what we, what we care about?” Cassian cleared his throat awkwardly. “About that hot drink… I could really go for something strong right now…”

“Me too.” Bodhi was suddenly far too warm, inside with all those layers. He began to remove his gloves, and noticed Cassian doing the same. He tried not to let his gaze linger too long on those delicate fingers. He shoved his own gloves into his pockets.

“Here. Take the scarf back.” Cassian took off the scarf, moving as if to put it back around Bodhi’s neck, and this time Bodhi did not stop him.

“Only if you’ll let me knit you one of your own.”

“Really?” Cassian looked so hopeful, it made Bodhi’s breath catch. He gently wrapped the scarf around Bodhi, smoothing down the ends where they lay on his chest.

“M-maybe something blue?” Bodhi asked, his stutter returning with a vengeance. “To – to match your parka?”

“Be honest,” Cassian grinned, his eyes sparkling once again, “are you just doing this so you’ll win more bets?”

Bodhi shrugged noncommittally. “I promise to split half the winnings with you,” he said quietly, trying unsuccessfully to suppress his own grin.

Cassian’s smile widened, and Bodhi’s breath caught. He never ceased to be blown away by Cassian’s smile. It was like the sun coming out, thawing the frozen tundra.

“Alright, pilot. I’ll accept.” Cassian cleared his throat. “But first, something hot to drink.”

Bodhi nodded, and tentatively reached out to catch Cassian’s now-gloveless hand. It was calloused and scarred, but surprisingly warm. Cassian gave Bodhi’s hand a quick squeeze, and led the way to the canteen. Bodhi followed close behind, heart warmed by more than just his scarf.

**Author's Note:**

> Ha! You thought Cassian would give Bodhi his scarf, didn't you? If that's what you're looking for, here is a comic to that effect: [ this artist does the best facial expressions; I love their angry-Cassian](http://lousysharkbutt.tumblr.com/post/156186970635)
> 
> I think my favorite image in this fic comes from WritinRedhead:  
>  _He gently wrapped the scarf around Bodhi, smoothing down the ends where they lay on his chest._  
>  Just... ah... too cute! Thank you for making this story what it is! (Anything that still lacks in this fic is of course my own responsibility.)
> 
> My favorite suggestion from JordanRiver, which did *not* make it into the fic, because it is ridiculous (in a good way):  
>  _"Protecting what we lo-... um, what we, what we lunch with?"_  
>  When are we getting a follow-up to Bodhi's Pesach? Still waiting for the Star Wars / Frisco Kid story where Han Solo ferries Gene Wilder across the galaxy / Wild West!


End file.
